


Action to Answer

by frankiemarie87



Series: Will you join us? [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, No Beta, Smut, Violence, WIP, Will update as I go along, different ships for the rest, first stories on here, i forget the rest of monsta x real name, kq needs to give yeosang more lines, monsta x will mentioned here, woosan will always be together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiemarie87/pseuds/frankiemarie87
Summary: idk what to write hereseries of these idiotswoosan is always canon
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, too many to put in here
Series: Will you join us? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606783
Kudos: 2





	Action to Answer

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! first notes here ever. been part of this fandom since day one and these idiots are kings and they needs more attention

Just wanted to save this

will have one shots  
multi chapters  
everything i write about these sunshine idiots will be here  
mostly aus because this chick is a sucker for aus

https://66.media.tumblr.com/db1e06274ed756f88278b6bbd77cc4d4/tumblr_ps59hlBWEt1x9rrpco1_540.gifv

if anyone can teach me how to use this site, that'd be great


End file.
